Soraru
covers |mylist4 = 13892546 |mylist4info = mixer |mylist5 = 26633779 |mylist5info = as lieL |nicommu1 = co55853 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = soraruYT |partner = Mafumafu, Lon, ShounenT, Komeru, Inakamono, Seriyu, Mi-chan, Tacchi, kunkun, Shamuon, Urata, Aho no Sakata, Amatsuki}} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.Tweet about his YT channel and the reprints Soraru (そらる) is a popular known for his low, breathy voice, with a slight drawl. His voice is usually described as being sultry and -type by fans, and is easily recognizable, with a distinct huskiness to it. He often does collabs with ShounenT, Lon, Komeru and especially Mafumafu forming the collaboration units SoraT (そらT), Soralon (そらろん), Lemoc Raros (which is Soraru and Komeru reversed and with alternate romanization), and After the Rain or initinally called Sorairo Muffler (そらいろまふらー, Sky-coloured Muffler), respectively. He is also well-regarded as a sound editor, and often mixes and masters songs for VOCALOID producers as well as other utaite. He has also uploaded videos under the name lieL for a week in August 2011; all covers under this name have either been deleted or made private. He is very emotive and changes his singing style to most effectively match the song he is covering: ranging from a stronger, rougher and more husky approach for rock or higher paced songs to a more soft, gentle approach when covering ballads or slower songs. He is also capable of hitting extremely high notes with little difficulty; for example, his cover of "Last Night, Good Night" sung in the song's original key. On his TMBox, he even sang "Last Night, Good Night" 4 keys higher than the original key without sounding strained. In "Mahou Shoujo ATR album" he sang in mid range girly voice. Initially known mostly for his rapid, prolific upload rate, he has more recently become known for his almost meteoric rise to fame despite a long period of relative obscurity compared to his contemporaries. In fact, up until his breakthrough hit cover of "Nisoku Hokou" in late 2009, his uploads rarely broke the 10-20K view mark; and were often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, ) due to their consistently high quality, with that same "ought to have more attention" label being extended to Soraru himself. Though his upload rate has since slowed in comparison to 2008-2009 levels, he has since become one of the more well-known members of the utattemita community, with several of his more recent covers breaking the one million view mark on Nico Nico Douga: his duet cover of "Rimokon" with Lon, as well as his cover of "Kagerou Days" . However, his cover of "Mozaik Role" , which currently has 2.1 million views and 35K Mylists, remains his most popular cover to date. His first cover, an acoustic arrangement of BUMP OF CHICKEN's "Suimin Jikan" , currently has 36K views and 993 Mylists, while his first hit solo cover was "Nisoku Hokou" , and currently has 498K views and 9.6K mylists. He is quite active on Twitter and his friendship with various producers and other utaites like Chomaiyo, Lon and ShounenT can be seen visibly, especially with Mafumafu, whom he interacts with mostly and frequently collaborates with. He also holds livestreams often, with one of his utaite friends commenting or being a part of it, for instance with Lon, especially when they play together. He also hosts Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) with Lon, and Hikikomoranai Radio (ひきこもらないラジオ) with Mafumafu, the irregularly occuring podcasts where the two of them talk about various subjects. On his 27th birthday (November 03, 2015), Soraru posted his first VOCALOID song "Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji" on NND. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (arrangements), and Saine (さいね) (illust & movie) # Member of the Yozora Chorus Project # Member of the Singlink chorus group B.L.Revolution with Remyu, Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao., Platyco and Otsuki # Member of Kotonoha Project # Member of Stars on Planet # Canna Cinq ~ Aru Himegimi to Ningyoushi no Hanashi ~ (Ritorno album) (Released on May 05, 2010) # (Released on May 05, 2010) # Koko Dake no Hanashi (Released on October 24, 2010) # Spaceship with ShounenT (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Lon (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # Hallows with Lon (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Lon (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo with Lon (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on February 27, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # with Ryo-kun & Itou Kashitarou (Released on May 27, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # Stars on Planet (Released on August 12, 2013) # Seishun no Aji to Kuuron no Kimi with Lon (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # After Rain Quest with Mafumafu (Released on April 28, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # N43 Animate bonus CD (Released on July 09, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Prerhythm Arch with Mafumafu (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on September 11, 2015) # (Released on September 30, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Clock Crest Story with Mafumafu (Released on April 13, 2016) # (Released on August 05, 2016) # NEGATIVE (Released on December 31, 2016) # Oreiro / Thunderbolt Brothers with nqrse (Released on December 31, 2016) # Kaidoku Funou with Mafumafu (Released on April 12, 2017) # Anti-Clockwise with Mafumafu (Released on April 12, 2017) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017) # (Released on March 13, 2019)}} Collaboration Units # sweets☆ with Shamuon, ShounenT and Kony # Soralon (そらろん) with Lon # Lemoc Raros with Komeru # SoraT (そらT) with ShounenT # Soratacchi (そらたっち) with Tacchi # Monoral (モノラル) with Inakamono # Shiso (しそ) with Shamuon # After the Rain with Mafumafu # SoraMafuUraSaka with Mafumafu, Urata and Aho No Sakata List of Covered Songs (Although Songs Have No Form) (2008.03.11) (Deleted) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) (2008.06.26) (Deleted) As : # "Masumaru" (Marshmallow) (RADWIMPS song) (2008.07.21) (Deleted) # "Dear" (2008.07.21) (Deleted) # "Suimin Jikan" (Sleep Time) -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.07.22) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) -retake- (2008.07.28) (Deleted) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.28) (Deleted) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image song) (2008.08.10) (Deleted) # "you" -retake- (2008.08.12) # "Replay" (Plastic Tree song) (2008.08.15) (Deleted) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2008.09.17) (Deleted) # "Melody in the sky" -retake- (2008.09.17) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.18) (Deleted) # "shiningray" (2008.10.09) (Deleted) # "Cendrillon" feat. and Noa (2008.10.16) # "under the darkness" (Kichiku Megane main theme) (2008.10.22) (Deleted) # "under the darkness" (Kichiku Megane main theme) -retake- (2008.10.23) (Deleted) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Deleted) # "celluloid" (2008.10.30) (Deleted) # "Melt" -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Deleted) # "unused impulse" (2008.11.10) (Deleted) # "Unknown Girl/you" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Deleted) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Deleted) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Deleted) # "LEO" feat. and Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Deleted) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) -retake- (2009.02.07) (Deleted) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" -retake- (2009.02.07) (Deleted) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Flower Bouquet) (2009.02.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Deleted) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Deleted) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. and Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. , Seriyu and Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "One Man Live/Nazonazo" (RADWIMPS songs) (2009.03.11) (Deleted) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. and Seriyu (Sound Horizon song) (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. , Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi, Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap, Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu, Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass and sola (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Deleted) # "Palette" (2009.04.25) (Deleted) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (March Rains) (2009.05.15) (Deleted) # "heavenly blue" feat. and Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Not in Mylist) # "GHOST" feat. and @.25" (2009.05.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.05.29) (Deleted) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Deleted) # "from Y to Y" feat. and Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Not in Mylist) # "magnet" feat. and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Private) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Deleted) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. and Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" feat. and Komeru (2009.07.07) (Deleted) # "Owaranai Hammer Time" (2009.07.13) (Deleted) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (Heartbreak Summit) (2009.08.01) (Deleted) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Deleted) # "Little Goodbye" feat. and Komeru (2009.08.11) # "crystal mic" -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Deleted) # "Toki no Kairou" (Corridors of Time) (Chrono Trigger BGM song) -Arrange ver.- (2009.09.05) (Deleted) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2009.09.06) (Deleted) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. and Komeru (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" feat. and Mike (2009.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) # "magnet" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Deleted) # "shiningray" feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki, Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, , Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio, Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi and Rin (anniversary video for ) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "Sakana Kana?" (Is It A Fish?) (2009.10.10) (Deleted) # "1925" feat. and kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Deleted) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. and Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou" (Time Signal) (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. and Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Deleted) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Deleted) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (What-if Stories) (2009.11.12) (Deleted) # "Alice" -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume, Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, , Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri, Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru and Uran (2009.11.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. and Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" -retake- (2009.11.25) (Deleted) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Not in Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Deleted) # "envy." 　feat. Komeru and (chorus) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. and Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Just call my name" (2009.12.08) (Deleted) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. and Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, , Guriri, H+ero and Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. , Noa and ｎｏｎ (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. , Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 and Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" feat. and Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Deleted) # "Perfect World" feat. and Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. and ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.02.11) (Deleted) # "Sayonara Memories" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) (Deleted) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. and Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, , Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, ｎｏｎ, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, , Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. ShounenT, , Shamuon and Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -retake- (2010.04.23) (Community only) (Deleted) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Deleted) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Limit" (Original with ) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2010.05.16) (Community only) (Deleted) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Community only) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Bokumote" (2010.06.03) (Deleted) # "Palette" -retake- (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. and Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" -retake- (2010.06.15) (Deleted) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Deleted) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, , Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and lino (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nadenade" (2010.10.04) (Deleted) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Deleted) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.11.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Curry no Uta" (2010.12.16) (Community only) (Deleted) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe, Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, , ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu, Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma and Lon (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. and Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, , Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, Nitmegane, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin and AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Deleted) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -Arrange ver.- (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. and ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2011.02.27) (Community only) (Deleted) # "BadBye] (2011.02.28) # "No Logic] -Original Arrange- feat. and ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur] (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) (Community only) (Deleted) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko and (chorus) (2011.03.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Chiisana Sono Te de" (With These Small Hands) (2011.03.22) (Community only) (Deleted) # "Asada o" (2011.03.26) (Community only) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "eight hundred" (2011.03.31) (Deleted) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Deleted) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "The Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Deleted) # "Juvenile" -with ko- (2011.06.15) (Community only) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Deleted) # "Blackjack" feat. and Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Deleted) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. and Lon (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.08.05) (As lieL; Private) # "Sasameku" (Whisper) (2011.08.06) (As lieL; Private) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.08.06) (As lieL; Private) # "Eager ♥ Believer" (2011.08.06) (As lieL; Private) # "Salvage" (2011.08.11) (As lieL; Private) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.11) (As lieL; Deleted) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. , Nobunaga and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. and Lon (2011.09.02) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Deleted) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. and Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Arrange ver.- feat. and Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Community only) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Gemini" feat. and Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura remix- (2012.01.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) -as ko- (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin and (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) - Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. and [[Lon] (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with ) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. and Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. and Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. and Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -as ko- (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Original Pitch ver.- (Community only) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (Community only) # "Trick and Treat" feat. and Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM and Tonkatsu) feat. , halyosy (chorus) and Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. and Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. and Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate and Courage) (Tirol Choco CM) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. , Lon, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (2013.07.11) (Community only) # "cLick cRack" (Original with GigaP) feat. , Nanahira, kradness, 96Neko and Reol (2013.07.21) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -retake- (2013.07.23) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2013.08.16) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.09.05) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.10) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.10.04) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Ai Kotoba Ⅱ" (Love Words Ⅱ) feat. and Lon (cameo) (2013.11.03) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2013.11.19) # "Persona Robot" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.07) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) feat. and Lon (2013.12.25) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.19) # "Outer Science" (2014.01.31) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.02.02) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.02.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) feat. Dasoku, , 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) feat. and Mafumafu (2014.03.07) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. Soraru and Lon (2014.03.18) # "Run Pan Man" (2014.04.04) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.07) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.15) # "Super Nuko World" feat. and Mafumafu (2014.04.22) # "Tobira Akete" (Love Is An Open Door) (Frozen OST) feat. and Lon (2014.05.16) # "Henry's Cat" (2014.06.01) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.04) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu and (2014.06.21) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.17) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (Ao Haru Ride OP) (2014.08.07) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number One) (Yo-Kai Watch ED) (2014.08.26) # "Ohoshi-sama Ressha] (Star Train) (2014.09.09) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and an Ocean of Soda) (2014.09.25) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (The Echo Of My Voice In The Rain) (2014.10.11) # "Meimou Shounen to Shousekai" (A Delusional Boy and a Small World) (2014.10.22) (Private) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's theory of Happiness) (2014.11.12) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.12.01) # "Bye Bye Nostalgica" (2014.12.04) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, , Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii and Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Shounen, Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys and Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2014.12.09) # "Snow Song Show" feat. and Lon (2014.12.24) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Mafumafu Arrange ver.- (2015.01.02) # "Leia" (2015.1.19) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" feat. and Mafumafu (Young Disease Outburst Boy) (2015.02.06) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Firefly) (2015.02.13) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2015.02.20) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. and Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Yurayura" (Original song with Nanou) (2015.04.04) # "Madamamagoto" (Original song with GigaP and Reol) (2015.04.12) #"Sanagara Bye-Bye" (Original with ) (2015.04.19) # "Anonymous Onchuu" (Dear Anonymous) (Original with ) (2015.06.05) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.12) # "Ai no scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.06.20) # "Feedback Interstella" (Original with ) (2015.07.15) # "Gikyoku to Deformé Toshi" (Drama and A Deformed City) (2015.07.22) # "Summertime Record" (2015.08.16) # "Sekai-sick ni Shounen Shoujo" (Worldsick Boys and Girls) feat. and Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2015.09.12) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.09.15) # "Shihatsu to Kafka" (First Train and Kafka) (2015.10.17) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2015.11.21) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. and Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Original song) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.30) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. After the Rain (2016.02.27) # "Machibouke no Kanata" (The Other Side of Waiting in Vain) (2016.03.12) # "Metronome" (2016.04.11) # "I Sleep Well" feat. After the Rain (2016.04.13) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Trespassing) (2016.04.29) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.14) # "Chaldene" (2016.05.28) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of The Sin) (2016.06.11) # "Alien Alien" feat. and Amatsuki (2016.06.18) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. and Mafumafu (2016.06.23) # "Atmosphere" (Original with Harumaki Gohan) (2016.07.01) # "Biidama no Naka no Uchuu" (Space in a Marble) (Original song) (2016.07.09) # "Sutego no Stella" (Abandoned Stella) (Original with Neru) (2016.07.18) # "Rinki na Wakusei" (Jealousy Planet) (Original with MikitoP) (2016.07.30) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, , nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2016.08.05) # "Uchuu Sou" (Space Burial) (Original with Chintara) (2016.08.06) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. After the Rain (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) feat. and Mafumafu (RADWIMPS song) (2016.09.23) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (I'm Glad That You're Evil Too) (2016.09.30) # "Eine Kleine" (-Acoustic Arrange-) (2016.11.03) # "Fragile" feat. and luz (2016.11.05) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Yume Tourou" (Dream Lantern) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.11.23) # "Nandemonaiya" (It's Nothing) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.12.09) # "Wasurerarenbo" (Forgotten Love) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2016.12.16) # "Koi" -Arrange ver.- (Love) (Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu OP) feat. After the Rain (2016.12.21) # "Shiokara Bushi" (Salted Fish Melody; Splatoon song) - 's Bullshit Arrange- feat. and nqrse (2016.12.25) # "Romeo" ft. Soraru and ShounenT (2017.03.14) # "Charles" (2017.03.24) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: The Beginning OP) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.03.29) # "Anti-Clockwise" (Clockwork Planet ED) (Original Song) feat. After the Rain (2017.04.03) # "Reirou Ryuuseigun" (Translucent Meteoric Swarm) (Original with YASUHIRO) (2017.05.01) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.05.09) # "Handicap" (2017.05.21) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.06) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Nonsense Literature) feat. After the Rain (2017.06.16) # "Hitoribocchi Ookami" (The Lonely Wolf) (Original with YASUHIRO) (2017.06.23) # "Tsutsumikakushi Hero" (Concealment Hero) (Original with YASUHIRO) (2017.07.08) # "Mercuria (Original with ) (2017.07.15) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) feat. After the Rain (2017.07.27) # "Shikioriori ni Tayutaite" (Swaying From Season to Season) feat. After the Rain (Original Song) (2017.08.01) # "Redire" (2017.08.23) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, Soraru, luz (2017.09.04) # "Shinu ni wa Ii Hi Datta" (It Was a Good Day to Die) (2017.09.12) # "Hibana" (Spark) feat. After the Rain (2017.09.13) # "Cobalt Memories" (2017.09.30) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.20) # "Good Night Fall" (2017.10.28) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. luz, nqrse, Soraru, and Mafumafu (2017.10.31) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Grey and Blue) feat. After the Rain (2017.11.10) # "Role-Playing Game" feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2017.12.02) (Original Song) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2017.12.05) # "Zettai Yoiko no Etcetera" (An Absolutely Good Child's Etcetera) feat. After the Rain (2017.12.15) (Original Song) # "Christmas Song" (back number cover) (2017.12.22) (YouTube only) # "CocktaiL" feat. Araki, un:c, Senra, Soraru, nqrse, Piko, Mafumafu, and luz (2018.01.11) # "Inochi Bakkari" (Nothing But Life) (2018.01.14) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.06) # "Yuudachi" (Evening Rain Shower) feat. After the Rain (2018.03.07) (Original Song) # "Myoujou Galactica" (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Soraru and Amatsuki (2018.03.23) # "ROKI" feat. Mafumafu (2018.04.09) # "Outsider" (2018.04.14) # "Marine Snow no Hanataba wo" (A Bouquet of Marine Snow) feat. After the Rain (2018.05.18) (Original Song) # "Hitori Gachi" (To Be Alone) (2018.06.15) # "Ningen Datta" (I was Human) (2018.07.04) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. After the Rain (2018.07.20) # "Otona ni Nattara" (When You Grow Up) (2018.08.29) (Original Song by ) # "Lemon" (2018.09.14) # "Liekki" (2018.09.22) # "Melty Land Nightmare" (2018.10.12) # "Gin no Kisei" (2018.10.20) # “Happii Horou to Kamisama Kurabu” (Happy Hollow and the God Club) feat. After the Rain (2018.10.31) # “Fixer” feat. Soraru and Nqrse (2018.11.09) # “FPS” feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2018.11.16) }} Songs on TmBox (2012.01.08) # "Headphone Actor" -1st Take- (2012.01.10) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) -1st Take- (2012.01.18) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (If You Can't Sing These 18 Octaves and a Half, You Don't Deserve to Become an Utaite) -Short ver.- (2012.02.29) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -Short ver.- (2012.03.06) # "Twinkle" -1st Take- (2012.03.10) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Short ver.- feat. and Lon (2012.03.11) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -Acoustic Short ver.- (Yonezu Kenshi song) (2012.03.14) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -Short ver.- (2012.03.25) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -Short ver.- (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- feat. and Lon (2012.05.24) # "Irony" -Short ver.- (2012.05.26) # "Irony" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -2012 ver.- (2012.06.14) # "Envy Catwalk" -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Children Record" -Short ver.- (2012.09.17) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Short ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -as ko- (2012.11.12) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Kowloon Retro" -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Grey Matter Explosion Girl) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.11.25) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.25) # "Torinoko City" -Kuuchuu Sanpo Arrange Short ver.- (2012.12.14) # "glow" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2013.01.11) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.29) # "Lost Time Memory" -Short ver.- (2013.04.02) # "Birthday Song for Suzumu" (2013.04.19) # "Sayonara Retro New World" -Short ver.- (2013.04.23) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) -Short ver.- (2013.09.07) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) (2013.09.21) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.21) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) -Short ver.- (2013.09.22) # "Outer Science" -Short ver.- (2013.11.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -Short ver.- (2013.11.14) # "Persona Robot" (2013.12.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) -Short ver.- (2014.01.17) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2014.01.24) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) -Short ver.- (2014.02.01) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.13) # "Kiraware" (To Hate) -Short ver.- (2014.06.29) # "Anti Beat" -Short ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Gessekai Ryokou" (Lunar World Travel) -Short ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Meimou Shounen to Shousekai" (A Delusional Boy and a Small World) -Short ver.- (2014.10.10) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -Short ver.- (2014.10.18) # "Last Night, Good Night" -Short ver.- (2014.10.18) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic ver.- (2014. 11. 01) # "Shinzou Connect" (2014.12.07) # "Mekakushi Code" (2014.12.18) # "Amazing Break" (Terra Formars OP) (2015.01.03) # "Attakaindakara" (2015.01.12) # "World of Paradox" (2015.03.04) # "+♂" -Premix short ver.- (2015.03.24) # "Ifuudoudou" -Premix short ver.- (2015.03.25) # "Ifuudoudou" -Short ver.- (2015.03.27) # "Nandemonaiya" -Short ver.- (It's Nothing) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.11.27) }} Songs on koebu Songs on Voiceblog Unknown Time Uploaded Commercially Featured Works with Mafumafu|April 12, 2017 |Opening of the TV anime Atom: The Beginning |"Anti-Clockwise" with Mafumafu|April 06, 2017 |Ending of the TV anime Clockwork Planet |"Gin no Kisei" |November 28, 2018 |Ending Theme to the television anime adaptation of Goblin Slayer |"Eureka" |2019|Opening theme of the television drama adaptation of the manga Yuube wa Otanoshimi Deshita ne }} Discography For After the Rain albums see here For Soralon albums see here For Stars on Planet albums see here |track1title = Calc. |track1info = (ShounenT) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = OneRoom |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = OneRoom |track2composer = OneRoom |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = OneRoom |track3composer = OneRoom |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = OneRoom |track4composer = OneRoom |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = OneRoom |track5composer = OneRoom |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = OneRoom |track6composer = OneRoom |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = OneRoom |track7composer = OneRoom |track7arranger = Spica |track8title = -Remaster ver.- (Bonus track) |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Kimi no Me wo |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = Jin |track2title = Kagerou Days |track2info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track2lyricist = Jin |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track3info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = PinocchioP |track3arranger = PinocchioP |track4title = eight hundred |track4lyricist = PinocchioP |track4composer = PinocchioP |track4arranger = PinocchioP |track5title = fix |track5lyricist = |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = keeno |track6title = glow |track6lyricist = keeno |track6composer = keeno |track6arranger = keeno |track7title = Sayoko |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = MikitoP |track8title = Shinzou Democracy |track8info = (Heart Democracy) |track8lyricist = MikitoP |track8composer = MikitoP |track8arranger = MikitoP |track9title = Tómur |track9info = (Empty) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = NioP |track9arranger = NioP |track10title = rain stops, good-bye |track10lyricist = NioP |track10composer = NioP |track10arranger = NioP |track11title = Mozaik Role |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = DECO*27 |track12title = Aimai Elegy |track12info = (Love-Lost Elegy) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = |track13title = Negaigoto |track13info = (Wish) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = FuwariP |track13arranger = FuwariP |track14title = Mata Ashita |track14info = (See You Tomorrow) |track14lyricist = FuwariP |track14composer = FuwariP |track14arranger = FuwariP}} |track1title = Karappo Obake Yashiki |track1info = (Instrumental Opening) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = E? Aa, Sou. |track2lyricist = |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 164 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track5info = (Love Hero) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track7info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track9info = (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) |track9lyricist = Nanou |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Suzu-tsuki no Takarabako |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Suzumu |track10arranger = Suzumu}} Regular Edition = |track1title = Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku |track1info = (Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track3info = (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition = |track1title = Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku |track1info = (Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Zoku・Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track3info = (Sequel・Shoddy Utopia Policy) (Soraru, Lon) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track4info = (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -GigaP remix- (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = GigaP }} |track1title = convolvulus |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = Suzumu |track2title = SoraRhyThm |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Soraru, Suzumu |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Existence |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Baburebariichie |track4lyricist = Soraru |track4composer = Soraru |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = balsam |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track6info = (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) -Acoustic Summer Arrange- |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Level 100 no Ikemen ni Arigachi na Koto |track7info = (Common Things for the Level 100 Ikemen) |track7lyricist = Suzumu |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Death Without Life |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = sunflower |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Suzumu |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Aka Oni to Kamisama |track10info = (Red Ogre and God) |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Usotsuki Peter Pan |track11info = (Liar Peter Pan) |track11lyricist = Suzumu |track11composer = Suzumu |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Utakata, Natsu no Owari ni Kakushita |track12info = (Foam, Hidden in Summer's End) |track12lyricist = Suzumu |track12composer = Suzumu |track12arranger = Suzumu |track13title = edelweiss |track13info = (Instrumental) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Suzumu |track13arranger = Suzumu }} |track1title = Hajimari no Uta |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YASUHIRO |track1arranger = YASUHIRO |track2title =Ohoshi-sama Ressha |track2lyricist =YASUHIRO |track2composer =YASUHIRO |track2arranger =YASUHIRO |track3title =Loli to Kaiketsu Meitantei! |track3lyricist =YASUHIRO |track3composer =YASUHIRO |track3arranger =YASUHIRO |track4title =Garakuta no March |track4lyricist =YASUHIRO |track4composer =YASUHIRO |track4arranger =YASUHIRO |track5title =I am Sophie |track5lyricist =YASUHIRO |track5composer =YASUHIRO |track5arranger =YASUHIRO |track6title =Tsuukouryou |track6lyricist =YASUHIRO |track6composer =YASUHIRO |track6arranger =YASUHIRO |track7title =Henry Cat |track7lyricist =YASUHIRO |track7composer =YASUHIRO |track7arranger =YASUHIRO |track8title =Shinkai Toshokan |track8lyricist =YASUHIRO |track8composer =YASUHIRO |track8arranger =YASUHIRO |track9title =Once Upon a Life |track9lyricist = |track9composer =YASUHIRO |track9arranger =YASUHIRO |track10title =Gessekai Ryokou |track10lyricist =YASUHIRO |track10composer =YASUHIRO |track10arranger =YASUHIRO |track11title = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track1info = (Instrumental) |track2info = (Star Train) |track3info = (Loli and the Master Detective's Solution!) |track4info = (Rubbish's March) |track6info = (Toll Fee) |track8info = (Deep-sea Library) |track9info = (Instrumental) |track10info = (Lunar World Travel)}} |track1title = Itsuka no Kimi ni |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = curtain call |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = dreadnought |track3lyricist = Soraru |track3composer = Mafumafu |track3arranger = |track4title = Telecasister |track4lyricist = |track4composer = YASUHIRO |track4arranger = |track5title = Anonymous Onchuu |track5info = (Dear Anonymous) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Game Shounen wa Shinanai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Yuuyu |track6arranger = |track7title = Madamamagoto |track7info = (Still Playing House) |track7lyricist = Reol |track7composer = GigaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sanagara Bye-Bye |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Nokoribi |track9info = (Embers) |track9lyricist = Soraru |track9composer = Soraru |track9arranger = |track10title = Tenbatsu |track10lyricist = |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = blue |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Feel Good Time |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Ark |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Tatoeba |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Yurayura |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Nanou |track15arranger = |track16title = Yuudamari no Shiori |track16info = (A Bookmark of Melting Sunset) |track16lyricist = Soraru |track16composer = Soraru |track16arranger = |track10info = (Heaven's Punishment)|track6info = (Gameboy Never Die)}} |track1title = Atmosphere |track1info= |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Harumaki Gohan |track1arranger = |track2title = Sutego no Stela |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger =Neru, |track3title = Discord Alien |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Rinki na Wakusei |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Uchuu Sou |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Chintara |track5arranger = |track6title = Black Hole Teki Hankou |track6lyricist = |track6composer = YASUHIRO |track6arranger = |track7title = Chuu no Iriguchi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Tokoshie no Superstar |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Cosmos to Aoi Hana |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Pusu |track9arranger = |track10title = Haiki Robot no Yume |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Kiwoku no Sora |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Pluto |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger =Mafumafu |track13title = Biidama no Naka no Uchuu |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Soraru |track13arranger = Gibson |track2info = (Abandoned Stella)|track4info = (Jealousy Planet)|track5info = (Space Burial)|track6info = (Black Hole Specific Crime)|track7info = (Space's Entrance)|track8info = (Permanent Superstar)|track9info = (Cosmos and the Blue Flower)|track10info = (Dream of an Abandoned Robot)|track13info = (The Universe Inside a Marble)}} |track1title = PM6:59 |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YASUHIRO |track1arranger = YASUHIRO |track2title = Odore Orchestra |track2lyricist = YASUHIRO |track2composer = YASUHIRO |track2arranger = YASUHIRO |track3title = Tsutsumikakushi Hero |track3info = |track3lyricist = YASUHIRO |track3composer = YASUHIRO |track3arranger = YASUHIRO |track4title = Reverse In Wonderland |track4lyricist = YASUHIRO |track4composer = YASUHIRO |track4arranger = YASUHIRO |track5title = Mr. Clan |track5lyricist = YASUHIRO |track5composer = YASUHIRO |track5arranger = YASUHIRO |track6title = Lost Pound |track6lyricist = YASUHIRO |track6composer = YASUHIRO |track6arranger = YASUHIRO |track7title = Gateau Avec Toi |track7lyricist = YASUHIRO |track7composer = YASUHIRO |track7arranger = YASUHIRO |track8title = Hitoribocchi Ookami |track8info = |track8lyricist = YASUHIRO |track8composer = YASUHIRO |track8arranger = YASUHIRO |track9title = Kyuuseishu wa Inakatta |track9lyricist = YASUHIRO |track9composer = YASUHIRO |track9arranger = YASUHIRO |track10title = Shoukei Ningyo Hime |track10lyricist = YASUHIRO |track10composer = YASUHIRO |track10arranger = YASUHIRO |track11title = Hope Snow |track11lyricist = YASUHIRO |track11composer = YASUHIRO |track11arranger = YASUHIRO |track12title = Nagareboshi ni Negai wo Nosete |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = YASUHIRO |track12arranger = YASUHIRO |track13title = Reirou Ryuuseigun |track13info = |track13lyricist = YASUHIRO |track13composer = YASUHIRO |track13arranger = YASUHIRO }} |track1title = Good Night Fall |track1info = |track1lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track1composer = Harumaki Gohan |track1arranger = |track2title = Save From Invader |track2lyricist = Nayutan Seijin |track2composer = Nayutan Seijin |track2arranger = |track3title = Senshoku |track3info = (Staining) |track3lyricist = buzzG |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Oto no Kaibutsu |track4info = (The Sound of Monsters) |track4lyricist = PinocchioP |track4composer = PinocchioP |track4arranger = |track5title = Nee, Rain |track5info = (Hey, Rain) |track5lyricist = Neru & z'5 |track5composer = Neru & z'5 |track5arranger = |track6title = Jikan wa Kioku wo Wasurenai |track6info = (Time Won't Forget a Memory) |track6lyricist = Chroma |track6composer = Chroma |track6arranger = |track7title = FirePit |track7lyricist = MikitoP |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = |track8title = Boku no Hero |track8info = (My Hero) |track8lyricist = Soraru |track8composer = Soraru |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Gin no Kisei |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yugitoke |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Eureka |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = }} Gallery Note: This singer does not allow reposts of his real life pictures.A Tweet by Soraru, forbidding retweeting of his Tweets containing photos |Soralon-Matryoshka.png|Soraru (left) and Lon (right), as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |Shinpakusuu_-0822.png|From left to right: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru and Inakamono, as seen in their cover of "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Soraru aimai elegy.png|Soraru as seen in his cover of "Aimai Elegy" |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |soraru aimai elegy twitter bg.png|Soraru as seen in his Twitter background, illustrations from his cover of "Aimai Elegy" |Unhappy refrain soraru.png|Soraru as seen in his band arrange cover of "Unhappy Refrain" |Sorarusoraii.png|Soraru as seen in Soraai |SoraruTwitter.png|Soraru as seen in his Twitter avatar |Soraru NEW twittericon.png.png|Soraru as seen in his Twitter |connecting 20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" |Soraru o040703781319564836645.png|Soraru as seen in his blog |Soraru tmbox.png|Soraru as seen in his TmBox |Soraru mafu lv211789649.png|Soraru and Mafumafu as seen in Soraru's namahousou |}} Trivia as their first entry, and "magnet" in the third place runoff, eventually losing to the Orion Chorus Group. He also participated as a solo artist in the website's 2nd General Utattemita Competition, covering "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" as his audition, and "Cantarella" (the mandatory song for all male entrants) in the second round. * He is 175.7 cm (5'9") tall and weighs 59.7 kg ( 131.616lb).June 4, 2015 Twitter status * He has stated that he chose his utaite name because he likes the open sky; the "sora" in Soraru meaning "sky". In addition, his real name also contains the kanji character for "sky" (空).October 19, 2011 Twitter status * He was inspired to become an utaite by fellow utaite Gazelle and Shachou. * His favorite VOCALOID song is Wanderlast by . * His favorite anime character is Eureka from Psalms of Planets Eureka seveN, often referring to her as his "wife". * He likes to "troll" people on his Twitter, often using it to prank his friends. * He likes to claim that he is only 17 years old even though he isn't.March 17, 2012 Twitter status * His blood type is O.Soraru's blog profile * Although many fans asked about his relationship with Lon, he always says that he has never met her in real life before. In SoraLon radio, they often pull jokes about it. On Twitter and in namahousous, he likes to act as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father'. * When he sings in a feminine voice, like in his "Usotsuki" cover, or edits his voice to sound female, he is referred to as "Soraruko" by fans. * He is quite good at the acoustic guitar, and sometimes accompanies his singing in his namahousous. * He was born in a coastal area of Miyagi prefecture, and currently lives in Yamagata prefecture.Soraru's article on the Japanese utaite databaseSoraru's pixiv info * He said that his real name is quite long (to the point where his name was cut off on a nationwide mock examAugust 09, 2012 Twitter status), containing 7 kanji characters altogether.March 04, 2013 Twitter status * He does not like spicy food and thinks that people who like spicy food are weird and masochists.March 22, 2013 Twitter status * He is friends in real life with Remyu, kunkun and Mitea, with whom he attended college. * Mafumafu thinks he's a tsundere, since Soraru has blocked and muted Mafumafu many times on twitter.Mafumafu's June 14, 2013 Twitter status * He is the oldest son in his family. He has 2 younger brothersMarch 28, 2015 Twitter Status and a little sister July 06, 2013 Twitter status. * He was born in the year of the Dragon and he is a Scorpio. * He had up to 10 cats at once at his family's house.Hikikomoranai Radio episode 4 }} External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * TmBox * koebu * LINE * Lineblog * Voiceblog * pixiv * instagram * mixi * mixi community Category:Producers Category:Stars on Planet